Lo Que Significas En Mi Vida
by Arikina
Summary: Historia 100% SHIKATEMAs
1. La Busqueda

Hola gente bella tanto tiempo, acá vuelvo con una nueva historia hace mucho que la tengo en mente y quiero compartirla con ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado ya tengo más capítulos escritos pero no sé cuántos llevaba, aun no decido jeje.

Pronto bajare otra historia que también llevo tiempo escribiéndola, aun no sé si subiré todas las semanas capítulos, el estudio me tiene ocupada, pero tratare si veo que tengo buenos comentarios.

Si no veo mucha gente interesada me temo que no lo seguiré jeje

Puse mucho amor en esta historia espero que la disfruten.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan y me leen siempre.

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 1:**

-Qué bueno que hayan llegado rápido como se los pedí- le dijo el Hokage Kakashi al equipo InoShikaCho que estaban en su oficina para seguir la orden a la que fueron llamados.

-me han llegado noticias malas del Kazekage Gaara, me envió un mensaje hace media hora atrás, mando a tres ninjas a una misión diplomática a unas colonias cerca de aquí, ellos fueron atacados por ninjas muy poderosos-

-!unos ninjas! ¿Los atacaron tan brutalmente siendo solo una misión diplomática?- pregunto Ino muy confundida

-aún se desconoce la razón, o eso fue solo lo que me dijo Gaara, no sabemos nada, Kankuro esta investigando el caso en fin la alumna de Gaara, Matsuri regreso a la aldea con lesiones muy graves pero lo suficiente bien para poder informar lo que les había sucedido, 5 shinobis con poderes extraordinarios los atacaron, el líder de esa misión diplomática protegió a Matsuri para que pudiera volver a la aldea arriesgando su vida, Matsuri llego a decir que su compañero murió, y el líder de la misión que la protegió estaba con demasiadas lesiones ella cree que también murió apenas pudo escapar- el equipo diez escucha la información cuidadosamente

-¿que se supone entonces que hagamos?- dijo algo despreocupado Shikamaru

-bueno verán, ya han pasado dos días de que Matsuri llego a la aldea, Gaara está yendo al lugar de los hechos con su hermano pero se tardaran también como dos días, nosotros solo estamos a 20 horas de aquí nos dieron la ubicación del lugar para que busquemos los cuerpos de los shinobis de la arena y con urgencia los traigamos aquí, puede que el líder aun siga vivo-

-pero si ya pasaron dos días lo más probable es que ya hayan matado el líder- analizo Choji detenidamente

-si yo también pienso lo mismo deben estar ambos muertos y rogamos encontrar sus cuerpos o algo que quede de ellos- dijo tristemente Kakashi agachando la cabeza -esta misión es muy importante, ya que el líder es la hermana del Kazekage nuestra embajadora Temari- finalizo Kakashi viendo al equipo impactado, horrorizado, Shikamaru comenzó a temblar cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos

-Tem…Temari- solo transmitió el shinobi al caer sentado al suelo por la gravedad de la noticia que acababa de oír, sus amigos enseguida se acercaron a él

-¿Shikamaru estas bien?- Ino y Choji intentaron hacer reaccionar a su amigo que se veía en un estado de shock

….….. FLASHBACK….

En las puertas de Konoha hace cinco meses atrás

-ya no deberías ser más mi escolta, conozco demasiado esta aldea, eh venido durante años- reía Temari mientras se paró en las puertas de la aldea para comenzar su camino de regreso a casa

-problemática, no te estoy escoltando te estoy acompañando, como agradecimiento del líder de la alianza shinobi-

Temari comenzó a reír -¿Quién te puso como líder a ti vago?-

-tú me votaste, ¿vez lo problemática que eres?- sonrió Nara rascándose la nuca

-es mejor que hagas bien tu trabajo o puedo arrepentirme- siguió burlándose la rubia

-emm…bueno parece ser que por un largo tiempo no vendrás-

-¿me extrañaras?- Temari lo miro directamente a los ojos, haciendo que esté se ruboricé

-al…algo- dijo nervioso, Temari solo le sonrió

-bueno adiós- mientras se estaba retirando

-¡espera!- dijo con su tono de voz algo elevado para que la kunoichi no siguiera sus pasos, está se sorprendió y volvió a verlo

-tu…tu Temari- sus palabras temblaban ni el reconocía lo que estaba haciendo

- _debo decirle lo que siento ahora_ \- pensó, mientras Temari lo veía extrañada

-tú… debes recordarle a Gaara que la próxima vez firme los documentos de los ninjas que vienen a capacitarse aquí- dijo nervioso y muy rápido

-ah… era solo eso- dijo Temari algo triste -¿seguro solo era eso?- pregunto con la esperanza de que Shikamaru le digiera que se quedara con ella para confesarle sus sentimientos

-si…si solo eso- dijo triste también Shikamaru por lo cobarde que se encontraba

-a veces es mejor decir las cosas rápido, porque puede que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Temari dándole la espalda a Shikamaru para salir directamente de la aldea, dejándolo confundido por aquellas palabras.

….….. FINFLASHBACK….

-lo siento Shikamaru, no pensé que te lo tomaras así- decía Kakashi mientras calmaba también al muchacho

-debemos darnos prisa, vamos Choji Ino, quizás aún este con vida- decía Shikamaru levantándose con todas las esperanzas mientras sus amigos lo miraban con tristeza

-Shikamaru no te ilusiones no creo que después de dos días ella siga con vida- advirtió el Hokage

-siento algo en mi pecho, ella está viva, creo aun sentirla- Shikamaru se agarraba su pecho fuertemente

-buenos vamos rápido entonces- dijo Ino tomando el hombro de su amigo ella sabía de los sentimientos de esté por Temari, los tres ninjas partieron rápidamente.

Mientras saltaban arboles a toda velocidad Shikamaru guardaba una pequeña esperanza de encontrarla viva

 _-¡que idiota fui!, porque no pude decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que ella significa en vida, porque no le dije mis deseos de tenerla a mi lado para toda la vida-_ torturaba sus pensamientos Shikamaru

-tranquilo amigo la encontraremos- animo Choji al ver a su amigo muy triste

-estamos cerca chicos- advirtió Ino, lo shinobis comenzaron a mirar el suelo de aquel bosque, donde encontraron a un muchacho completamente lastimado, bajaron inmediatamente

-este debe ser el ninja que venía con Temari- dijo Ino mientras acercaba sus manos al cuerpo para ver si aún seguía con vida, pero algo la detuvo al igual que sus compañeros que retrocedieron cuando se acercaron al cuerpo, era el olor que esté transmitía ya estaba descomponiéndose hacia dos días que se encontraba sin vida.

-¡MALDICION ESTA MUERTO!- se quejó Nara tapándose la nariz

-Temari debe estar cerca- se alejó Choji para buscarla, hasta que diviso un pequeño rio donde estaba su cuerpo tirado a la orilla y su mano caí en el agua, había un camino de sangre, parece ser que Temari se arrastró al rio para beber agua pero no llego a cumplir su cometido, los ninjas corrieron hacia ella su cuerpo estaba completamente herido y sus ropas destruidas

-Temari- dijo Shikamaru con lágrimas en su rostro tomando su cabeza –estas muerta- comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas en sus mejillas, Choji se entristeció y tomaba de los hombros a su amigo para animarlo, Ino coloco sus manos en el pecho de Temari

-espera aun respira, respira con dificultad pero lo hace ¡está viva!- se alegró Ino y los demás, Shikamau abrazo a Temari

-yo sabía que eras fuerte-

-hay que llevarla lo más pronto posible a la aldea- insistió Ino, Shikamaru se sacó su chaleco jouni para cubrirla ya que sus ropas estaban rotas y llenas de sangre, la tomo en brazos acomodo sus cabellos que cubrían su rostro y sonrió al ver su carita completamente cansada

-estarás bien- dijo mientras se dispuso a partir junto a sus amigos.

Llegaron inmediatamente al hospital donde llevaron de urgencias a Temari para ser atendida por Tsunade-sama, Kakashi había llegado con ella.

-bueno iré a revisarla para informales su estado- la rubia entro a la sala de emergencia y a la media hora salió a la sala de espera donde estaba el equipo diez junto a Kakashi

-su estado es terrible, por fuera solo tiene una pierna rota, pero sus órganos internos están muy débiles y algunos están deteniendo su función, llamare a mas médicos para que me ayuden haremos todo lo posible pero no prometo que le salvaremos la vida, su corazón se está deteniendo y no responde a nuestras curaciones, esto tardara un día o más, si me permiten me retiro para comenzar mi trabajo- la rubia entro nuevamente a la sala de urgencias

Shikamaru seguía de pie algo nervioso, sus compañeros estaba a su lado apoyándolo

-bueno me retiro para esperar a sus hermanos que están viniendo aquí- Kakashi se fue

-vayan a descansar ya pasaron tres horas, no se preocupen por mí- dijo Nara mientras estaba sentado mirando al suelo

-no Shikamaru te acompañaremos- insistió Choji

-vayan a descansar amigos, me hará bien estar solo, lo necesito-

-deberías descansar tu también- lo miro Ino muy triste

-no, no la dejare sola, me quedare aquí hasta que Tsunade salga- sus amigos asistieron muy triste por ver a Shikamaru en esa situación, pero aceptaron su petición y se marcharon para dejarlo solo.


	2. Recuerdos

Hola gente bella no se imaginan lo feliz que me hicieron sus comentarios :D

Pense que esta historia no tendría muchos seguidores, pero me sorprendí por tanto apoyo recibido, así que este capitulo hace una semana que lo escribo y lo modifico para que quede especial y les guste

abajo dejare sus agradecimiento

Puse mucho amor en esta historia espero que la disfruten.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan y me leen siempre.

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

FLASHBACK…..

-¿vez? Me estas ganando- dijo la rubia moviendo sus pocas piezas de aquel tablero de shogi

-que problemática aún no ha terminado el juego-

-sí, pero me ganaras tienes más piezas que yo- decía mientras pensaba en qué estrategia usar para ganarle a Shikamaru

-eso es porque no te concentras en tu verdadero objetivo- dijo Nara volteando una pieza de Temari

-¿y cual se supone que es el objetivo?-

-proteger al rey-

-¡eso es lo que hago genio!-

-pero no lo haces bien, yo cada vez que juego me imagino que esto es un batalla, o solo una situación difícil – explico Shikamaru con paciencia

-tengo que proteger al rey con todas mis fuerzas así que ideo miles de estrategias en el juego para ganar, considero que todas las piezas que protegen al rey soy yo- Temari comenzó a reír

-si tú eres las piezas que protegen al rey eso quiere decir que para ti el rey es el Hokage- dijo Temari mientras continuaba el juego

-eso creí cuando era niño, pero ahora no, mi rey no es el Hokage-

-¿entonces quién es?-

-quizás algún día te lo diga, Jaque Mate- dijo Shikamaru mientras voltio el rey de Temari

-¡sabía que ganarías! ¡No quiero jugar más contigo!- dijo molesta la rubia

-eso es porque tu rey no es importante para ti, debes conseguir tu rey-

-bueno yo jamás pensé el juego como tú, ¿vas a decirme quien es tu rey?-

-no te lo diré- Temari miro a otro lado y bufo

-¿jugamos de nuevo?- ofreció Nara mientras volvía a acomodar las piezas

-claro que ¡no!-

FINFLASHBACK…..

En aquel pasillo frió y oscuro se encontraba Shikamaru sumergido en sus pensamiento, recordando todas aquellas veces que Temari se reía o se le burlaba e incluso cuando peleaban por cosas tontas, cerro sus ojos trayendo a su mente el rostro de Temari, sus ojos su perfecta sonrisa, su cara cuando algo le molestaba, sus palabras:

 ** _-Shikamaru eres un vago-_**

 ** _-no me digas ¿él bebe tiene ganas de llorar?-_**

 ** _-no me llames de nuevo problemática, ¡porque te golpeare!-_**

 ** _-¡felicidades eres jonin! Le estas dando esperanzas a ninjas débiles y vagos-_**

 ** _-deberías dejar de quejarte y leer esos papeles-_**

 ** _-Shikamaru eres un gran ninjas, puedes llegar a ser Hokage-_**

 ** _-¿! Qué me parezco a un hombre!?-_**

 ** _-¡te odio!-_**

 ** _-¡te dije que me gustaban las castañas dulces!-_**

 ** _-no jugare shogi contigo, ¡siempre me ganas!-_**

 ** _-somos dos en uno-_**

 ** _-mira cada día creces más-_**

 ** _-¿lloraras de nuevo?-_**

 ** _-¿! OTRA VEZ VIENDO LAS NUBES ¡?-_**

 ** _-yo votare por ti, me la juego para que tú seas el líder-_**

 ** _-¿te gusta cómo me queda este vestido?-_**

 ** _-¡púdrete!-_**

 ** _-sabes…me gusta estar contigo-_**

-Definitivamente una mujer problemática- sonrió Nara -Temari se fuerte yo te espero-

Pasando unas horas siente unos paso acercarse a él, Kankuro y Gaara se dirigían a la sala de espera, Shikamaru los recibe dándole la mano

-Kankuro, Kazekage, me imagino que Kakashi ya les informo-

-si Nara gracias- hablo Kankuro muy triste junto a Gaara

-ella se pondrá bien- trato de animar Shikamaru, Gaara permanecía callado con mucho dolor

-tranquilo hermano, ella se pondrá bien es fuerte, recuerda es nuestra Temari- trato de animar también Kankuro

-Shikamaru gracias por quedarte aquí, puedes irte si lo deseas nosotros esperaremos las noticias de Temari- miro Kankuro a Shikamaru

-iré a mi casa pero volveré, si ustedes me lo permiten deseo acompañarlos- hizo una pequeña reverencia Shikamaru, los hermanos se miraron entre si podían ver la angustia de él, se veía muy preocupado

-está bien puedes estar con nosotros- asistió Kankuro, en ese momento Shikamaru se fue dejando a sus hermanos en aquella solitaria sala.

Mientras que los hermanos se quedaron solos esperando, Gaara comenzó a recordar las palabras de su hermana.

FLASHBACK…..

-este traje de Kazekage está todo arrugado, que irrespetuosos como me dan esto el día anterior de que asuma como Kage- dijo molesto el pelirrojo viendo que aún había gente que se le oponía a su elevación a Kazekage

-bueno voy a plancharlo, vi muchas veces a Temari haciéndolo no debe ser difícil- el pelirrojo agarro la plancha coloco en la mesa su traje, y comenzó a pasarla sobre la prenda, paso unas cuantas veces pero no lograba sacar las arrugas

-¡maldición! Esto es difícil- dijo resignado dejando la plancha a un lado

-eso es porque no la has prendido- rió Temari atrás de esté, Gaara se dio vuelta para visualizar a aquella mujer burlándose, él solo se sonrojo

-ah- solo transmitió viendo la plancha

-déjame que lo haga- Temari tomo la plancha la prendió y comenzó a planchar su traje mientras Gaara sentado la observaba

-estoy un poco nervioso por mañana- se animó a conversarle a su hermana mayor

-tranquilo estaremos Kankuro y yo acompañándote- sonrió

-ya está listo ¿quieres probártelo para ver si no hay ninguna falla?-

-claro- asistió Gaara mientras ambos se dirigían a una habitación con espejo enorme, el pelirrojo se colocó el traje de Kazekage con la ayuda de su hermana se puso en frente del espejo y Temari quedo detrás de él, ella aún era más alta

-¡te queda genial!- felicito la rubia viéndolo por el espejo

-gracias, aunque esto me pone aún más nervioso, espero hacer un buen trabajo-

-lo harás yo confió en ti, mama estaría orgullosa- Temari ante estas últimas palabras lo abrazo por atrás apoyando su rostro con el de él, Gaara se sorprendió mucho ya que era unos de sus primeros abrazos después de su cambio de personalidad.

-¿Cómo era mama?- pregunto mirando a su hermana por el espejo

-pues mucho no recuerdo era tan solo una niña, pero de seguro era hermosa y honesta- explico la rubia mirando directo a aquellos ojos celestes

-entonces era como tu Temari- sonrió Gaara a su hermana

FINFLASHBACK…..

A la hora siguiente, llegaba Nara nuevamente al lugar

-que rápido has venido- se sorprendió Kankuro

-si…pues intente dormir un poco pero no podía así que decidí venir- dijo Nara mientras se sentaba frente a los hermanos

Los tres permanecían en silencio, hasta que vieron a Shikamaru dormirse de sentado

-es un cabeza dura ¿Por qué no se va a su casa a descansar?- se quejó Gaara

-déjalo Gaara está muy preocupado, es obvio que está enamorado hace tiempo de nuestra hermana-

-¿tú crees? No lo había notado- dijo serio el pelirrojo

-claro que no lo notas, porque jamás te fijas en esas cursilerías románticas-

-me parece un buen ninja para Temari-

-si para mí también, él la cuidara, solo esperemos que ella se recupere, bueno voy a dormir un poco- Kankuro se dispuso a estirar su cuerpo en los grandes bancos que se encontraban en la sala, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar.

FLASHBACK…..

Cuando Kankuro tenía 7 años encontró a unos niños jugando con un balón de futbol eran como cuatro niños, el sonrió miro su balón y se acero a ellos

-¡oigan! ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?- dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa

-¡claro que no puedes!- respondió uno de los niños

-¿Por qué no?-

-eres el hermano de Gaara el asesino, seguro tu hermano nos matara o quizás tú, la basura viene de familia- los niños comenzaron a alejase dejándolo solo es ese pequeño atardecer, Kankuro se sentó en el suelo y hacia girar su balón con una de sus pequeñas manitos

-¿puedo jugar contigo?- una voz sonó detrás de su espalda, inmediatamente Kankuro se dio vuelta

-eres tu Temari- está sonrió y se sentó a su lado

-¿Por qué nadie nos quiere hermana?-

-no le hagas caso a esos niños no saben lo que dicen-

-nos odian por ser hermanos de Gaara- dijo triste levantándose acto seguido Temari también lo hace y lo toma de sus hombros

-oye ya te dije que no les hagas caso me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti, ahora intenta agarrar el balón- la niña le saca el objeto y comienza a patearlo y Kankuro feliz iba detrás de ella intentando sacárselo, ambos reían y jugaban

-¡GOOOOL!- grito el pequeño Kankuro mientras corría a los brazos de Temari para que ella lo levantara, sin dudas ella era su única apoyo y felicidad.

FINFLASHBACK…..

-¡maldición!- se quejó el castaño levantándose del banco donde estaba recostado

-¿no puedes dormir?- le pregunto Gaara

-no esto es muy incómodo, y no dejo de pensar en Temari, Gaara tengo miedo- dijo mirando a su hermano

-yo también lo tengo, no me imagino una vida sin Temari, no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer si ella muere-

-nuestra vida fue tan dura y ahora esto-

-tengamos esperanzas hermano ella se pondrá bien, lo hará por nosotros- animo Gaara, Kankuro se puso mejor y miro a Shikamaru como dormía

-no entiendo cómo puede dormir así de cómodo- dijo Kankuro viendo al Nara completamente dormido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya habían pasado 8 horas y aún seguían esperando, Shikamaru ya había despertado

-ya ocho horas de operación, debe ser que está complicado- hablo Gaara a sus acompañantes

-ya saldrán no pueden estar más de eso- acoto Shikamaru

Gaara miraba el reloj de aquella sala y miraba las puertas así sucesivamente

-esto no está bien- tristemente agacho su cabeza para abajo, Shikamaru lo vio y se acercó para sentarse junto a él

-sea lo que pase yo estaré con ustedes- miro Nara a los hermanos de la arena

-gracias- dijo Gaara

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?- pregunto el castaño viendo a Shikamaru

-ah bueno pues…ella me importa de una manera especial- se sonrojo

-¿Por qué jamás se lo dijiste?-

-quizás porque nunca quise arruinar la amistad que teníamos, y aparte ella es muy difícil- esto último hizo a reír a sus hermanos

-si ella logra salir será tu oportunidad- animo Gaara

-sin dudarlo- sonrió Nara

-eh visto que aquí hay un pequeño bar, ¿les apetece ir a comer algo? Ya pasaron varias hora- se quejó Kankuro, y los demás asistieron, los tres hombres se dirigieron al pequeño bar dentro de aquel hospital para alimentar un poco su estómago, mientras hablaban y se acompañaban se llevaban bien por lo visto los tres coincidían en algo amaban a la misma mujer.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la sala donde anteriormente estaban y encontraron a Tsunade sentada con una cara cansada, estaba esperándolos, cuando los vio se levantó para tenerlos en frente los hermanos la miraron con gran intriga y esperando la terrible noticia Shikamaru quedo detrás de estos

-tienen una hermana muy fuerte respondió a nuestros ninjutsus, ella está a salvo- esas palabras golpearon a los hermanos de la arena e incluso a Shikamaru, Gaara y Kankuro sonrieron y se dieron un buen abrazo de hermanos felices, Shikamaru se tomó su rostro sonrió y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de él.

-ella ya está en una habitación descansado pero a pesar de que sobrevivió no todo es bueno, muchos de sus órganos están volviendo a tomar su rutina de funcionamiento por eso es inmune a enfermedades desde gripes, fiebres, migrañas, alergias, ataques de pánico, de lo que se puedan imaginar, debe quedarse en Konoha unos seis meses para que pueda seguir tratándose y se recupere por completo-

-¿seis meses? es un montón, nosotros no podemos vivir tanto tiempo aquí nuestra aldea nos necesita- no solo Gaara porque era el Kazekage, Kankuro tenía un puesto muy importante en la aldea a la que debía proteger y no podía abandonar su puesto menos ser remplazado

-la llevaremos a la aldea- dijo Kankuro

-¡claro que no! Temari sigue débil necesita esta atención médica, en la arena no tienen medicina avanzada y yo quiero hacerme cargo de ella- dijo Tsunade- sama, los hermanos comenzaron a mirarse sin saber que hacer

-bueno aquí Temari tiene un apartamento que yo le compre, porque como embajadora pasa mucho tiempo aquí, tendríamos que traer algún ninja de la arena para que se encargue de sus cuidados- dijo el pelirrojo

-las enfermeras de este hospital se encargaran de ir todos los días a curarle las heridas, luego ella puede sola solo tiene una pierna rota, se manejara con muletas y con poco de ayuda ya que aún su cuerpo está débil-

-si me permiten- interrumpió Shikamaru -me ofrezco a cuidar de ella-

-¿seguro?- pregunto Gaara

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la habitación de Temari se encontraba ella sentada en su cama bebiendo Te, estaba llena de vendas por su cuerpo, tenía unas terribles ojeras y había perdido unos 5 kg

-permiso- abrieron su puerta ella voltio a ver

-¡hermanos!- dijo emocionada, estos se acercaron y la abrazaron felices

-no tan fuerte que me duele todo- se quejó la rubia, y los hermanos la soltaron y rieron

-teníamos tanto miedo hermana- dijo Kankuro acariciando la mejilla de está

-yo también tuve miedo, pensé que jamás volvería a verlos- Temari se entristeció

-no te pongas mal, te prometemos que atraparemos a esos malditos- dijo Gaara

-¿los reconociste Temari?-

-si eran ninjas de la nieve, pero cuando me estaban por matar comenzaron a revisar mis ropas y me sacaron unos papeles, se dieron cuenta que era la hermana de Kazekage y que no era a mí a quien tenían que atacar, así que cuando se dieron cuenta de su error me dejaron viva pero no me ayudaron-

-¡son unos malditos! yo mismo iré a su aldea la pagaran caro- se molestó Gaara

-¿Matsuri como esta?-

-está bien llego con vida-

-¿Haku?-

-él murió- Temari se puso muy triste, miro enseguida para otro lado no quería que sus hermanos la vieran

-¿te dijo Tsunade que tienes que quedarte aquí?-

-si me lo ha dicho-

-bueno espéranos aquí iremos a hablar con Kakashi, ya venimos- ambos hermanos se retiraron del lugar.

Temari seguía sentada en su cama, con una gran tristeza le dolía todo su cuerpo y se sentía muy humillada, que a una kunoichi como ella la hayan derrotado a tal punto de acabar con su vida, era su gran humillación

-permiso- se escuchó una voz, entraba Shikamaru a la habitación

-hola- dijo Temari tapándose un poco el cuerpo con las sabanas, no quería que viera en el estado que se encontraba físicamente

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el moreno acercándose a ella

-si- Shikamaru comenzó a caminar por la habitación, veía que le incomodaba su presencia a ella, así que opto en mirar hacia la ventana

-me alegro verte- dijo ella aún muy incómoda, él aun no la miraba

-aquí en Konoha estarás bien y te sanaras por completo-

-menos mal que me encontraron rápido, no creo que allá podido vivir ni un solo día más, quiero conocer a los ninjas que me rescataron para darle las gracias-

-¿no te han dicho quiénes son?- pregunto esta vez mirando aquellos ojos verdes apagados

-no me han dicho nada, ¿tú sabes?-

-lo importante es que estas bien- dijo Shikamaru acercándose e ignorando aquella pregunta

-si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, estaría muerta y…- Shikamaru enseguida tapo su boca con una de sus manos interrumpiendo aquellas palabras, Temari sorprendida lo quedo mirando

-¡no digas mas eso!, por favor- saco su mano de su rostro

-lo siento Shikamaru- bajo su mirada, el tomo su cuerpo la apoyo en su pecho y suavemente la abrazo

-gracias por ser fuerte- dijo mientras seguía abrazándola, ella cerro sus ojos disfrutando la suavidad de sus manos rodeando su rostro.

* * *

muchas gracias a los que me comentaron y le dieron me gustas en facebook:

jenifer valdez, angeles milla, Tamiii, ross perez valenzuela, melanie veliz, zayane chavez, grisel ruiz, jessica del pillar, bethlis larum, sopita maruchan, ale palomino

(espero que no me haya faltado nadie)

Los que me comentaron en esta pagina gracias por sus buenos comentarios:

shirae...anitanara...reduus(hermana en lo antisocialxD)...karma...pato92...megammi nara...

y los tres comentarios anónimos gracias por tomarse un tiempito en comentar.

no vemos en el próximo capitulo

UN ABRAZO


	3. Recuerdos 2

Antes que comiencen a leer, se encontraran con un recuerdo de Temari que es el mismo que recordó en el capitulo anterior Shikamaru, pero esta vez sera del lado de Temari jeje

Puse mucho amor en esta historia espero que la disfruten.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan y me leen siempre.

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

FLASHBACK…..

-si tú eres las piezas que protegen al rey eso quiere decir que para ti el rey es el Hokage- dijo Temari mientras continuaba el juego

-eso creí cuando era niño, pero ahora no, mi rey no es el Hokage-

-¿entonces quién es?-

-quizás algún día te lo diga, Jaque Mate- dijo Shikamaru mientras voltio el rey de Temari

-¡sabía que ganarías! ¡No quiero jugar más contigo!- dijo molesta la rubia

-eso es porque tu rey no es importante para ti, debes conseguir tu rey-

-bueno yo jamás pensé el juego como tú, ¿vas a decirme quien es tu rey?-

-no te lo diré- Temari miro a otro lado y bufo

-¿jugamos de nuevo?- ofreció Nara mientras volvía a acomodar las piezas

-claro que ¡no!-

-aquí tienes- dijo Shikamaru dándole la pieza del rey a Temari

-llévala contigo, hasta que encuentres a tu rey para proteger- Temari tomo la pieza de shogui algo sorprendida

-mmm está bien- solo dijo guardando su rey en el bolsillo de sus ropas

-solo me lo devolverás el día que encuentres a tu rey-

Había pasado un año de aquel juego de shogui

FINFLASHBACK…..

Temari no conseguía sacar aquel recuerdo de cuando Shikamaru le había obsequiado el rey de su juego de shogui.

-permiso señorita- una voz entro a su habitación –quería saber si se le ofrece algo- era una enfermera

-bueno me gustaría una taza de té- le sonrió Temari y la enfermera asistió

-¡espere!- detuvo Temari antes de que a mujer se alejara –quería saber si me han de vuelto todas mis armas y ropas-

-si señorita yo misma las tengo enseguida se las traigo- la enfermera se retiró y a los instantes regreso con la taza de té y las ropas que había, tenido Temari en aquella batalla que casi pierde la vida, Temari desesperada las toma, nota que estaban rotas y aun había manchas de sangre, comienza a revisarla al igual que sus estuche con armas, la enfermera seguía a su lado viendo la desesperación de la rubia al no encontrar lo que buscaba

-no está, perdí mi rey del shogui- dijo la Sabuko No triste

-lo siento señorita es todo lo que traía cuando la rescataron- explico la enfermera y se retiró de la habitación

-eso quiere decir que de seguro lo extravié en aquel bosque- Temari dejo sus cosas a un lado se recostó nuevamente en la cama muy decepcionada, tratando de recordar donde había dejado el rey que Shikamaru le regalo.

FLASHBACK…..

Temari se encontraba tirada en el suelo débil ya había pasado un día que permanecía inmóvil tratando de salvar su vida a duras penas, los ninjas le había perdonado la vida, pero ¿quién la encontraría ahí?

-¡maldición me duele todo!- se quejó la rubia tirada en aquellos pastos, comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, con gran esfuerzos sus ojos se le cerraban de a poco, pero pudo ver que a unos pocos metros había un rio y cerca de su orilla diviso algo familiar aclaro su vista para verlo bien, lo reconoció era su pieza de shogui. Comenzó a arrastrarse en aquellos pastos para buscar su apreciado rey, comenzó a acercarse le dolía mucho su pierna lo cual se iba tomando cada vez que se arrastraba, hacia un gran esfuerzo para poder llegar, al fin llego y tomo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban aquella pieza

-lo siento Shikamaru… creo que nunca podre conseguir mi rey- apretó el objeto en sus manos para al fin quedar rendida y sin energías

FINFLASHBACK…..

-De seguro lo perdí ahí-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La enfermera salió de aquella habitación, y encontró un joven apoyado en la pared

-¿Cómo está?- dijo Shikamaru con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados

-bueno aún no está bien de ánimos, y recién estaba desesperada buscando algo que se le perdió en aquella batalla-

-¿algo que perdió, sabes que era?- pregunto Nara esta vez mirando a aquella joven enfermera

-creo que dijo algo de un rey de shogui- decía pensando la enfermera

-claro, el rey que le obsequie-

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron cinco días de los cuales estuvo en el hospital, y le dieron el alta para que fuera a su casa y se sintiera mejor, más cómoda, hacía varios días que tampoco veía a Shikamaru y eso le llamo la atención, se dirigía con sus hermano a su departamento ella estaba en silla de ruedas la cual Gaara empujaba y Kankuro llevaba todos los bolsos de está

-qué bueno estaré en casa- suspiro la rubia, y sus hermanos le regalaron una sonrisa

Al llegar Kankuro abrió la puerta estaba todo oscuro, Gaara entro la silla de Temari adentro, acto seguido se prendieron las luces

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron varios voces al mismo tiempo, había globos guirnaldas, comida, bebida.

Temari quedo sorprendida –gracias- dijo algo emocionada

-tus amigos quisieron darte la bienvenida- le dijo Gaara a su hermana, todos se acercaban a ella a saludarla y preguntarle como estaba jamás se imaginó que era tan importante para aquellas personas, parece ser que la noticia de su casi muerte había llegado a todos, y que le haya dicho nuevamente si a la vida era un motivo de festejo, había mucha gente que conocía en su departamento, pero a pesar de que lo busco no pudo encontrar a Shikamaru en el lugar.

En un monto se acercaron Choji e Ino

-esto es para ti Temari- dijo Ino entregándole un ramo de flores, donde en la tarjeta decía equipo InoShikaCho

-muchas gracias chicos- agradeció la rubia -¿Shikamaru no vino?-

-emm…él tuvo que hacer unas cosas, pero dijo que haría lo más rápido posible para volver- explico su amigo Chouji algo nervioso

-está bien, no hay problema- sonrió la rubia

La fiesta de bienvenida transcurrió, pasaron horas pero Shikamaru no aparecía a Temari le parecía muy raro, le hubiera gustado que él estuviera ahí, quizás no era tan importante para él después de todo. Todos comenzaron a irse saludando a los hermanos Sabuko No, hasta que un momento llego Shikamaru algo sucio transpirado y cansado, Temari lo vio extrañada

-Shikamaru ¿Qué haces así tan…?-

-¿sucio?- interrumpió él

-no, no quise decir eso- se puso nerviosa la rubia

-fui por esto- el moreno abrió una de sus manos, para mostrar aquella pieza de shogui que le había dado hace un año atrás a Temari

-¡mi rey! ¿Tú fuiste a buscarlo?- pregunto mientras tomo entre sus manos a su rey, algo sucio

-me entere que lo estabas buscando-

-muchas gracias- sonrió sinceramente la rubia en ese momento agarro un pañuelo y se lo dio al Nara para que se pudiera limpiar la cara, le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrarlo y quería llegar a la fiesta que le habían organizado, así que con tan poco tiempo hizo todo lo más rápido que pudo ensuciándose por completo tras revisar entre la tierra, árboles y piedras.

-pensé en ti cuando perdí mi rey en aquel lugar-

-¿qué pensaste?-

-que mi vida se acabaría y no pude encontrar una persona importante en ella, a la cual deseo proteger, y también pensé… que jamás volvería a verte- lo dijo de forma seria mirando aquellos ojos negros, Shikamaru se quedó sorprendido y sintió un temblor en sus piernas, la expresión de Temari había sido de angustia y preocupación al decir esto

-¿interrumpo algo?- dijo Sakura

-si- respondió Shikamaru

Y al mismo tiempo -no- de Temari

Sakura los veía confundida

-no interrumpes nada Sakura- aclaro Temari dejando de lado a Shikamaru el cual se alejó para dejarlos solas

-Temari yo vendré todos los días para rehabilitarte aquí, y cuando te sientas mejor ya podrás realizar tus rehabilitación en el hospital-

-muchas gracias- agradeció la rubia, y ambas chicas se quedaron charlando luego se acercaron Ino y Hinata que se sumaron a la charla todas le ofrecían de su ayuda a Temari

La bienvenida que le dieron a Temari ya había acabado sus amigas se habían quedado a ayudar a Gaara y Kankuro a ordenar el departamento, Choji y Shikamaru se reiteraban pero antes fueron a saludar a Temari

-gracias por haber venido- les sonrió la rubia

-nos alegra verte bien Temari- dijo Chouji feliz

-Shikamaru…nuevamente muchas gracias- dijo Temari

-no hay porque, bueno adiós- se despidieron ambos muchachos

Mientras Temari veía como Shikamaru se alejaba, seguía con su rey que lo tenía entre sus manos, lo apretó con muchas fuerzas contra su pecho y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-gracias Shikamaru-

Una nueva oportunidad tenía Temari para encontrar aquella persona importante.

* * *

muchas gracias a los que me comentaron y le dieron me gustas en facebook y los que me comentaron en esta pagina gracias por sus buenos comentarios

no vemos en el próximo capitulo

UN ABRAZO...


	4. Conviviendo

Hola a todo se que el capitulo anterior y este son algo cortos, es que ando a full con la facultad :( lo que están por venir las vacaciones nos llenan de exámenes :( y no creo que el proximo finde actualice seguro pasaran unas 2 semanas hasta que terminen mi lluvia de examenes y en las dichas vacaciones me dedicare a escribirles :)

Puse mucho amor en esta historia espero que la disfruten.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan y me leen siempre. gracias a sus comentarios amorosos

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

Al día siguiente se encontraban los tres hermanos desayunando

-Temari te conseguimos a alguien que te cuide en estos meses que necesitas de rehabilitación-

-¿quién?- dijo secamente mientras desayunaba sin importancia

-pues cuando venga lo sabrás- Temari se imaginó que mandarían a alguien de la arena a que la cuidara

-y esperemos también que no te encapriches, porque en esta semana que estuvimos cuidándote nosotros has estado bastante insoportable- dijo Kankuro serio

-¡ponte en mi lugar yo odio depender de alguien!- subió su tono de voz

-si pero no por eso debes encapricharte- hablo Gaara

Terminaron de desayunar Gaara y Kankuro hicieron sus bolsos para poder tomar viaje, antes de irse la puerta sonó Kankuro se dirigió a abrir y en la entrada estaba Shikamaru con un bolso y su típica cara de cansado

-eh… ¿Qué hace Shikamaru aquí?- pregunto la rubia desconcertada

-Shikamaru se ofreció a cuidarte- contesto Gaara, Temari quedo muy sorprendida nunca se imaginó que él se ofrecería

-pasa- le señalo Kankuro, Shikamaru entro viendo bien el lugar y puso su bolso en el suelo

-queríamos agradecerte por cuidar a nuestra hermana, nos puedes escribir cuando quieras y si vez que Temari se encapricha y se vuelve molesta no dudes en avisarnos- mientras Gaara hablaba Temari lo miraba con cara de fastidio, ella era la hermana mayor y sin embargo sus hermanos la trataban como a una niña

Gaara y Kankuro se acercaron a Temari –hermana dentro de un mes volveremos a verte, ahora tenemos importantes asuntos que resolver, solo cuídate y no se la hagas tan difícil a Shikamaru- ambos hermanos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, se acercaron a Shikamaru palmearon su hombro le brindaron una sonrisa cómplice y se alejaron a su aldea natal.

-llevare mis bolsos a la habitación- dijo Shikamaru yéndose a su cuarto para acomodar sus cosas, regreso y vio como Temari intenta desde su silla de ruedas agarrar sus muletas.

-¿Qué haces?-

-quiero ir al baño y necesito de las muletas-

-bueno déjame ayudarte- Shikamaru ayudo a que se levantara de la silla, ella aún estaba algo débil, así que cuando el moreno busco las muletas Temari perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caerse pero Shikamaru se percató y la sostuvo quedando muy cerca de ella, Temari inmediatamente se sonrojo pero se alejó para que él no lo notara

-lo siento aún estoy muy débil- Shikamaru le dio las muletas y ella las tomo pero aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para conseguir un buen equilibrio, así que Shikamaru también intentaba sostenerla

-mira Shikamaru yo necesito de mucha ayuda, y… no creo que tu tengas este tipo de paciencia- trato de advertirle Temari

-les hice una promesa a tus hermanos, y te cuidare, vamos- dijo el moreno mientras la ayudaba a ir al baño

-¿entonces no te arrepentís de esto?-

-claro que no, así tenga que soportarte por un largo tiempo-

-bueno hasta aquí ya te puedes ir- dijo Temari en frente de la puerta del baño

-¿segura?-

-¡maldición ¿quieres entrar conmigo al baño?!- grito un poco la rubia nerviosa

-yo no decía eso, uff que problemática, siento que eso no será nada fácil- dijo el moreno yéndose y dejándola sola

Mientras tanto Shikamaru se fijaba si había comida en la alacena, escucho que golpearon la puerta, se dirigió a ella para abrirla

-hola Shikamaru- dijo una pelirosa con su gran sonrisa

-¡Sakura!- saludo el moreno haciéndose un lado para que entrara al departamento

-¿así que tú cuidas a Temari?- pregunto haciéndole sonrisita divertida

-que problemático, no me quedo otra- sonría también Nara sobándose la nuca, pero luego un golpe se escuchó a lo lejos, Sakura enseguida miro extrañada a Shikamaru

-¡oh no Temari!- ambos chicos fueron corriendo dentro de la casa, Temari salía del baño y sus piernas no portaron su peso y cayo junto a sus muletas

-¡debiste haberme llamado!- dijo Shikamaru cuando se acercó a la rubia e intentaba levantarla

-¡suéltame! Yo puedo- se soltó del agarre de Shikamaru

-¡no puedes estas débil! ¡Entiéndelo!- volvió a decirle Shikamaru con poca paciencia, tomándole el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos, noto una gran tristeza en la mirada de la rubia, sabía que no poder moverse y depender de otra persona no iba con su personalidad de la "mujer que yo todo lo puedo"

-aquí estoy yo para ayudarte- dijo el moreno más tranquilo no quería tratarla así sabiendo todo lo que ella estaba pasando, Temari coloco sus manos arriba de los hombros de Shikamaru, y él la tomo de la cintura para levantarla, mientras que Sakura le alcanzo sus muletas, la peor de las humillaciones para Temari era esa, la acompañaron hasta su habitación Shikamaru la ayudo a sentarse en la cama para que Sakura comenzara a rehabilitarla, mientras Sakura sacaba sus herramientas de su bolso, Shikamaru se paseó por la habitación para ver los retratos de Temari, tenía una fotografía cuando era pequeña y ahí también se encontraba la pieza de shogui que Shikamaru le había dado

-bueno me retiro así puedes trabajar tranquila- ambas mujeres asistieron y él se retiró

-duele mucho- se quejaba la rubia, mientras Sakura tenía sus manos encima de las piernas de la rubia aplicaba sus ninjutsus

-esto no será siempre así, eres muy afortunada de haber sobrevivido-

-aun no logro entender… como lo logre- Temari volvió a entristecer odiaba recordar aquello

-gracias a Shikamaru y su equipo llegaron justo a tiempo- Temari volvió a sonreír le debía muchísimo al equipo InoShikaCho

-Shikamaru desde que llego contigo al hospital siempre estuvo esperándote en la sala de espera, y cuando llegaron tus hermanos él los acompaño, se preocupó mucho por ti- comento Sakura

Temari miro hacia su modular donde estaba su pequeña pieza del rey

- _Shikamaru- pensó la rubia sonriendo_

-Temari tendré que cambiarte algunos de las vendas- dijo Sakura sabiendo el dolor que le causaría esto

-está bien- contesto la rubia de muy mala gana, sabiendo lo doloroso que seria, Sakura con sumo cuidado se las saco y las remplazo por nuevas

-bien ya está, vez no fue tan doloroso- sonreía satisfecha Sakura

-eso crees tú- decía una adolorida Temari

-¿quieres que te lleve al comedor con Shikamaru?- ofreció la pelirrosa

-no está bien me recostare un rato, me duele mucho el cuerpo- la rubia comenzó a acomodarse en su cama, pero Sakura noto que ella no estaba con muchos ánimos

-¿estás bien Temari?-

-algo cansada, me noto que ando muy descuidada-

-porque no te compras unas cremas para sentirte mejor- le sonrió Sakura

-si puede ser- dijo contenta la rubia

-bueno nos vemos mañana- se despidió Sakura

-nos vemos mañana, y muchas gracias- agradeció Temari antes de que Sakura se retirara

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella?- pregunto Shikamaru al ver como Sakura se acercaba a él

-bueno del todo bien no está, esto lleva trabajo, y… sus ánimos deben influir en su proceso de recuperación, está muy triste se siente descuidada tú sabes cómo somos las mujeres, también se siente triste con todo lo que le paso y eso la desgasta los días anteriores que eh venido aquí sus hermanos me lo han dicho-

-Tsunade no debió a verle dicho que puede que ya no sea más shinobi-

-aun no estamos seguras, quizás se recupere vuelva a ser una shinobi, y volver a trabajar-

-si pero ahora se está haciendo la cabeza con lo que le dijo Tsunade-

-mira Shikamaru esto no solo necesita rehabilitación, también tiene que tener mucha ayuda psicología, y tiene a sus hermanos lejos, no dejes que decaiga-

-si lo sé-

-bueno volveré mañana- se despidieron ambos jóvenes

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Temari se encontraba despierta en su habitación mientras que con espejo pequeño se miraba el rostro, viendo las terribles ojeras que tenía y como aún tenía unas pequeñas lastimaduras, hasta que dieron unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación

-¿se puede pasar?- dijo Shikamaru abriendo un poco la puerta

-qué más da, ya estas adentro- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia, Shikamaru le sonrió y se acercó para sentarse en su cama

-ten esto- dijo el moreno dándole una pequeña bolsita de papel, la rubia la tomo para abrirla

-¡castañas!- dijo feliz, comenzando a comerlas

-sabía que eso te levantaría el ánimo-

-gracias- dijo sonrojándose

-te parece si vamos a comer- ofreció Shikamaru

-si claro- el moreno la ayudo a levantarse de la cama acomodarla en la silla de ruedas y llevarla a la cocina, donde la dejo en frente de la mesa y el comenzó a poner los platos y lo demás para almorzar

-estas hecho toda una ama de casa Nara- se burló la rubia

-que problemática- contesto mientras seguía dispuesto a preparar la mesa

-¿quisiera saber que te ofrecieron mis hermanos para que me cuides?-

-algún día lo sabrás- mientras se disponía a comer

-mmm no sabe tan mal, ¡está bueno!- felicito la rubia

-lo sé-

-¡creído!-

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, fueron nuevamente enfermeras a ver a Temari, luego jugaron unos juegos de mesa, hasta se dibujaban entre ellos para divertirse, aunque era muy problemático para Shikamaru, él no quería que Temari se entristeciera así que trataba de distraerla.

Ya la noche se acercaba y Shikamaru la llevo a su habitación, corrió las sabanas de su cama tomo a Temari en brazos y la recostó.

-bueno que descanses- dijo Shikamaru mientras se retiraba de la habitación

-¡espera!- Shikamaru se detuvo para verla –quisiera mañana salir un poco del departamento hace días que no salgo, me gustaría comprar unas cosas-

-si claro- sonrió Shikamaru –buenas noches- se despidió mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde él dormiría, esa noche hacia algo de frio se acostó tocando el lado que estaba vacío y frío, sonrió diciendo

-¿cuándo será que este lugar no esté más vacío?- se sumergió en sus pensamientos para ya dormir

El día siguiente fue como todos los otros, la misma rutina a la mañana donde Sakura se encargaba de curar las heridas de Temari, ese día Sakura había notado una particular sonrisa en Temari pues está le conto que a la tarde saldrían junto a Shikamaru a hacer unas compras.

Llegada la hora Temari y Shikamaru se dispusieron a pasear por Konoha, Shikamaru empujaba la silla de Temari, hasta que está le índico que se detuviera en una tienda de productos femeninos

-¡espera quiero comprar unas cosas aquí!-

-¿te acompaño?-

-no puedo sola, tú ve a ver si consigues unas algas para comer mañana-

-es verdad nos vemos en un rato- Shikamaru se alejó, mientras que Temari tomaba las ruedas de su silla para moverse y entrar al lugar

-buenas tardes señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- dijo una mujer que parecía ser la empleada del lugar

-buenas tardes, quisiera saber si tienen un anti ojeras- dijo algo vergonzosa Temari

-claro que si- asistió la mujer dándole muchas opciones de marcas y colores, aparte de eso también compro unas crema para su rostro que lo encontraba seco y aun lastimado, otras cremas para el cuerpo que también las necesitaba, unos lápices labiales con tonos muy suaves, con todo lo que le había pasado se encontraba en un estado de mucho cansancio, y por donde se viera se encontraba descuidada, y no estaba mal arreglarse un poco ya que Shikamaru vivía con ella, no quería espantarlo.

Salió de la tienda y encontró a Shikamaru esperándola con unas bolsas en sus manos

-¿hace mucho que esperas?-

-no- le sonrió Shikamaru, no quiso decirle que hacia 15 minutos estaba afuera esperándola, así que continuaron sus mandados

-¡espera Shikamaru para aquí!- dijo la rubia en frente de la florería Yamanaka

-¿aquí?- pregunto el moreno sabiendo que era la tienda de su compañera y mejor amiga

-sí, quiero ver si Ino me consiguió la planta que le pedí hace mucho tiempo, espérame aquí iré a ver- la rubia le dio las bolsas de víveres a Shikamaru, para ella sola dirigirse dentro de la tienda moviendo las ruedas de su silla

Shikamaru se quedó fuera esperándola, y unos niños jugando y corriendo golpearon las bolsas de Shikamaru haciéndolas caer

-¡maldición! Que niños problemáticos- todas las cosas se había caído de las bolsas, así que se dispuso a juntarlas, hasta que unos contenido le llamaron la atención, eran los productos que Temari había comprado mientras los ponía en aquella bolsa rosada donde estaban vio y leyó los productos, en ese momento pensó lo que le había dicho una vez su amiga Ino, que las mujeres siempre buscaran arreglarse para el chico que le gusta

-¿será que…?- Shikamaru se sonrió para sí mismo se levantó cuando termino de juntar sus bolsas en el suelo, vio como Temari salía del lugar

-¡porque me miras de esa forma!- dijo desconcertada la rubia.

* * *

aclaración: lo de las ojeras fue una idea que me esta pasando actualmente, uso muchos productos para las ojeras por las odio! xD parezco a Gaara jaja

muchas gracias a los que me comentaron tanto en face como en está pagina por tomarse ese pequeño rato, me dan mucho cariño con sus comentarios me hacen feliz :3

y los que le dieron me gustas en facebook que son un montón :3

no vemos en el próximo capitulo

UN ABRAZO...


	5. El Rey

HOLA A TODOS! volví con un nuevo capitulo... se que me tarde por mis exámenes, pero su apoyo y entusiasmo me dan ganas de seguir cada capitulo, en fin gracias a todos por sus visitas y comentarios :3

Les tengo una gran !noticia! a partir de ahora detrás de mis historias habrá un persona muy importante, ella sera mi beta Kyrie HawkTem una adorable personita que revisara mis capis para corregir redacción, errores y mas :)...sin dudar en está grandiosa pagina encontré a maravillosas personas :3

A todos los que les guste el Shikatema y aun no conozcan a **Kyrie,** entren a su perfil que escribe unos hermosos fics Shikatema.

* * *

Puse mucho amor en esta historia espero que la disfruten.

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

Luego de dos semanas de convivencia Shikamaru había regresado a su trabajo en la academia en donde solo cumplía horarios en la tarde. Daba clases a ninjas pequeños sobre manejo de shurikens y kunais como primeras armas de pelea.

Temari seguía con sus rehabilitaciones y ya comenzaba a tomar fuerza en sus piernas, eso la ponía muy contenta, pero no lo suficiente para mejorar sus ánimos. Seguía devastada, odiaba verse en esa situación y, lo peor, tenía miedo que su reputación se arruinara. Sus cambios de humor hacían que tuviera pequeñas disputas con el hombre elegido por sus hermanos para que la cuidara. Shikamaru, por su parte, sabía la situación difícil que ella pasaba, trataba de esquivar sus quejas y su cara mal humorada, sentía que algún día estallaría.

Ambos jóvenes almorzaban en sumo silencio, solo los cubiertos emitían unos sonidos

— ¿Hoy trabajas?—rompió el hielo la rubia mirando al hombre que tenía en frente.

—Sí—respondió el moreno tomando un pequeño bollo de pan.

Temari arqueó una ceja por la respuesta cortante pero sabía que él estaba algo molesto con ella.

—Ino dijo que vendría hoy. Me contó un montón de cosas problemáticas que no escuché

Temari con esto comenzó a reír. Shikamaru levantó su cabeza sorprendido para verla a los ojos.

—¡Por fin sonríes!— dijo el Nara sorprendido y con algo de sarcasmo, la rubia solo soltó un bufido mientras él comenzó a levantar los platos para lavarlos.

—Tu no entiendes, no es fácil para mí—respondió la rubia mientras que en su silla de rueda trataba de ayudar a Shikamaru quitando el mantel de la mesa.

—Lo sé, pero lo importante es que estas aquí—el moreno comenzó a lavar los trastes

—¿Sabes lo que pasará con mi reputación y fama como una de las más fuertes kunoichis?—habló molesta doblando el mantel —todo una vida, con millones de misiones de alto rango, conocida en todas las aldeas como la ejemplar hermana del Kazekage y como…—

— ¡BASTA YA!— gritó el moreno terminando de lavar el último plato.

Temari pegó un salto de su silla y lo miró con intriga

— ¡Eres una mal agradecida! ¡Con todas las personas que estuvieron contigo en el momento más difícil!— respiró profundo —¡Con tus hermanos! ¡Conmig…!—ahogó la última palabra.

Calmado se dirigió a un perchero donde estaba su chaleco de jounin, el cual era parte de su uniforme de trabajo, se lo colocó y caminó hacia a la puerta. Tomó del picaporte dispuesto a salir pero una voz lo interrumpió.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó la rubia calmada

—Lejos de ti, y de "tus experiencias"— dijo el moreno sarcásticamente yéndose al fin del departamento dejando a Temari muda.

Ella tomó su silla de ruedas y se dirigió a su habitación, abrió su placar y comenzó a buscar unas cosas en unas cajas. Tenía fotos, armas, diplomas, legajos, papeles políticos, todo sobre su trabajo hasta que una pequeña foto se calló de entre sus papeles.

La tomó para verla, era una foto muy vieja y desgastada, era de ella cuando tenía unos tres años, estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y algo sucia. Sonrió al verse ella misma, recordó que sus lágrimas habían sido el motivo de buscar a su madre y no encontrarla. La guardó en un libro rápido para no comenzar a recordar más y comenzó a buscar todos los certificados de misiones, eran muchísimos, los colocó todos en su cama dispersos, se quedó mirándolos y lanzó un bufido.

—¡Malditos papeles! ¿Sólo esto he logrado en mis años de vida?— se quejó mientras juntaba todos los documentos y los colocó nuevamente en la caja, la cerró y devolvió a su armario.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Shikamaru, quizás solo se preocupó por su trabajo y su rango, pero así la criaron y para eso nació pero ¿era feliz?, sin duda algo le faltaba para ser feliz, si la vida le dio una nueva oportunidad entonces esta vez lo haría mejor.

Se dirigió a su modular donde estaba la pieza del rey de Shikamaru, lo tomó sonriendo mirando el pequeño objeto.

—Temari— dijo una voz entrando a su habitación.

— ¡Ino! casi me matas de un susto.

—Lo siento, es que golpeé y como no me atendiste abrí la puerta ya que estaba sin llave— sonrió nerviosa Ino, Temari le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina a beber un poco de té y pasar la tarde juntas.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shikamaru?— dijo la rubia platinada mientras daba un sorbo de su té

— Bueno… hoy se molestó un poco

— ¿Se molestó?— dijo Ino por demás de sorprendida —. Lo siento pero es raro ver que a Shikamaru se le agote la paciencia.

—Fue mi culpa pero lo arreglare— se aseguró Temari mientras Ino le dio una sonrisita cómplice

—¿Cómo lo harás?— preguntó para saber qué idea tenía su amiga

—No lo sé, aun no lo he pensado

Ambas mujeres rieron y se distrajeron toda la tarde hasta que comenzó a anochecer. Ino se retiró y Temari comenzó a cocinar, le costaba aun usar sus muletas pero las contralaba lo suficiente como para mantener su equilibrio y así cocinarle a Shikamaru.

—Estoy en casa—escuchó la voz del moreno entrando a la casa —Huele rico— dijo entrando a la cocina donde Temari estaba removiendo la comida que se encontraba en una olla

— Tómalo como la forma de disculparme— sonrió tímidamente la rubia

Shikamaru suspiró y se sentó en la mesa que ya estaba preparada

—Olvida eso, no debí gritarte

—Está bien, yo lo provoque, pero mejor olvidémoslo

Temari se sentó y cuando la comida llego a su punto de cocción ambos jóvenes comenzaron su cena. Al terminar limpiaron todo, Shikamaru notó que Temari estaba más relajada que nunca

—Es muy temprano para que nos acostemos ¿no crees?— preguntó Temari sentada y por demás de aburrida

— ¿Si jugamos shogui?— sonrió Shikamaru cómo un niño.

—Está bien

Temari quería consentirlo esa noche.

Shikamaru fue a buscar su tablero y lo colocó en una mesa pequeña en el living de aquel departamento, había dos almodones como sillas. Ayudó a Temari a bajar de su silla de ruedas para que se sentara cómoda en aquel almohadón, él se sentó en frente de ella.

Shikamaru sacó las piezas del juego de una pequeña bolsa, dándole las de un color a Temari y él las del color contrario.

— ¡Espera!— dijo la rubia llamando la atención del moreno —Yo usare éste rey— Temari saco de su bolsillo el rey que Shikamaru le había dado —será la última vez que use esta pieza porque te la devolveré

—No me digas ¿conseguiste tu rey?— Shikamaru la miró completamente sorprendido

—¡Claro! me dijiste que te devolviera la pieza cuando consiguiera al rey que quiero proteger— finalizó la rubia comenzando a acomodar sus piezas en el tablero al igual que su contrincante, cuando terminó de hacerlo miró las piezas de Shikamaru pero algo le llamo su atención, aclaró su vista y miró detenidamente las piezas del moreno, todas ellas tenían pegado un pequeño papel que decía "Shikamaru"

— ¿Por qué le pusiste tu nombre a las piezas?— dijo confundida la rubia

—No a todas— respondió Shikamaru colocando su última pieza, el rey, el cual tenía pegado el mismo papel pero con el nombre "Temari"

En ese instante la rubia levantó su mirada para ver a Shikamaru quien, hacía rato, ya la observaba

—Esto es lo que significas en mi vida Temari, eres mi rey

Temari aún estaba muy sorprendida y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, sacó un papelito de las piezas de Shikamaru para pegarlo en su rey

—Tú también eres mi rey— dijo la rubia mostrándole su pieza y sonriéndole. Comenzó a moverse con sus manos arrastrándose hacia Shikamaru que estaba muy cerca de ella, lo abrazó dejando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse. Shikamaru también la abrazó con mucha fuerza y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Ahora Temari sabía lo que significaba en la vida de Shikamaru Nara, él la eligió para protegerla.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

un abrazoooo :)


	6. Te Necesito

HOLA A TODOS! volví con un nuevo capitulo... gracias a todos por sus visitas y comentarios :3

Nuevamente agradecer a mi beta Kyrie HawkTem una adorable personita que revisara mis capis para corregir redacción, errores y mas. Ella se toma un tiempito para ayudarme siempre :3 es mi adoración :3

* * *

Puse mucho amor en esta historia espero que la disfruten.

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

— ¿Que miras? — indago Temari haciendo una pequeña sonrisa de lado, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rubor suave

—Nada, nada— sonrió el moreno al ser descubierto

El día anterior habían confesado sus sentimientos el uno al otro, se declararon novios oficialmente, aunque eso les resultaba algo vergonzoso ya que ninguno era el típico novio cariñoso y acercarse el uno con el otro les resultaba difícil aunque lo deseaban.

Parecían tontos se la pasan regalándose sonrisas todo el tiempo, hasta Temari se desconocía de esa manera, se veía tan cursi pero en fin le encanta que su hombre la mirara todo el tiempo.

—Recibí una carta de mis hermanos—

Temari coloco la carta sobre la mesa para mostrársela a Shikamaru, él la tomo y comenzó a leerla

—bien parece que dentro de poco vendrán.

—Creo que deberás pedir mi mano— rio Temari

Shikamaru comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso, aunque los hermanos ya conocían sus sentimientos, porque se la paso cuidándola, él sabía que le había prometido algo a los hombres Sabuko No, que era ganar su respeto con los cuidados y la atención a la mujer que él deseaba tener toda su vida a su lado

—Con Sakura ya comenzamos a caminar un poco, siento mis piernas más fuertes— acoto feliz mente la rubia sonriendo como una niña — ¿quieres ver?—

—claro—

El moreno no se resistía a tal entusiasmos, Temari se levantó agarrándose de la mesa y se mantuvo en pie sin necesidad de sus muletas, comenzó a dar unos paso, mientras tanto Shikamaru observaba como ella había progresado y sin duda lo hacía feliz, pero todo lleva su tiempo, Temari siendo una mujer fuerte quiso hacer más de lo que su cuerpo podía darle, sus pies se cansaron y resbaló, pero Shikamaru fue lo suficiente rápido para agarrarla, ambos cayeron suave al suelo, sus rostros se encontraron uno con el otro, Temari sonrió enseguida

—Creo que no dure mucho tiempo—

Pero Shikamaru seguía callado impactado por aquel rostro que yacía a centímetros de él, Temari ante el silencio comenzó a ruborizarse y el rostro del moreno comenzó a acercarse a sus labios, el espacio iba disminuyendo ante el deseo de sentir al otro, sentir aquella suavidad en sus labios

— ¡hola!, ¿interrumpo algo? es que la puerta estaba abierta y decidí pasar— al instante la enfermera pelirrosa apareció de costumbre en la casa

—Si— dijo Shikamaru agachando su cabeza con decepción

—Hola Sakura no interrumpes nada, solo intente caminar y por suerte cuando estuve por caer Shikamaru me sostuvo.

—te dije Temari no debes esforzarte demás— Sonrió Sakura, que se encontraba allí para las rehabilitaciones de Temari.

El día transcurrió normal como todos hasta que llego la noche, ambos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando.

— ¡Maldición que horrible dolor!

Se quejó la rubia, mientras tomaba de su estómago y doblaba sus piernas, sentía que su temperatura había subido, y su cuerpo estaba entumecido

—Shika, Shika, maru— Intento llamar la rubia en busca de su ayuda pero su voz era muy débil.

—no me queda alternativa tendré que levantarme— Temari intento levantarse y tomar de sus muletas, hacia el mayor esfuerzo ya que sentía que no aguantaría más ese dolor, no llego a tomar sus muletas que un golpe seco se escuchó, se calló rendida al suelo y producto del golpe se desmayó.

Shikamaru de su habitación sintió el golpe, abrió inmediatamente sus ojos asustado y salió corriendo a la habitación de Temari.

Al llegar y verla tirarla en el suelo comenzó a desesperarse, intento llamarla para ver si esta respondía, pero no había señales de que ella tuviera conciencia, rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos tenía que hacer algo urgente.

Llevarla a la casa de Tsunade-sama era la única opción pero no había tiempo ni de cambiar sus pijamas, así que él se dejó su ropa de dormir y con una de las brazadas de Temari la envolvió en su cuerpo para que no agarrara frio, mientras corría por las calles de Konoha en busca de auxilio.

Tras llegar a la casa de Tsunade, comenzó con desesperación a golpear su puerta y gritar su nombre, a los minutos la puerta se abrió

— ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?

—es Temari, la encontré en su habitación desmayada y tiene mucha fiebre.

—cálmate, éntrala adentro la revisare— ambos entraron y Shikamaru coloco a Temari en una cama, enseguida Tsunade poso sus manos sobre su cuerpo para ver que tenia

—bueno, yo te dije que esto le pasaría y no es malo, todo lo contrario su cuerpo comienza a funcionar nuevamente, y se está acostumbrando al cambio, lo que tiene es dolor y fiebre quizás eso le produjo el desmayo— explicaba la rubia al moreno exaltado

—En fin debe de consumir este medicamento y hacer reposo— Tsunade le dio un pequeño frasco de píldoras a Shikamaru

—no te preocupes ya puedes llevarla a descansar—

Shikamaru asistió y volvió a tomar a Temari entre sus brazos envolviéndola en aquella frazada, para volver al departamento que ambos compartían.

Llego a su casa poso a Temari media sentada en su cama, tomo un vaso con agua y una píldora y comenzó a llamarla

—Temari, Temari, despierta—

La rubia sintió el llamado y con mucho esfuerzo abrió un poco aquellos ojos pesados

—Shikamaru ¿Qué me paso?

—no es nada malo, solo has un esfuerzo y toma este medicamento—

Shikamaru tomo los labios de Temari con sus dedos aplico una suave fuerza para abrirlo y colocar una píldora, y continuación el agua, Temari trago con sus pocas fuerzas el agua

—Shikamaru, yo…

—tranquila mañana hablamos ahora descansa—

Shikamaru acostó a Temari y la tapo, ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos sin dejar de visualizar el rostro de su novio que mostraba una sonrisa con una gran ternura, sin dudas él era el hombre que amaba.

Shikamaru al ver a su novia ya dormida, se dispuso a regresar a su habitación, cuando llego saco su almohada y unas sábanas y las llevo a la habitación de Temari donde había un sillón algo mediano se acostó ahí, se dispuso a dormir en la misma habitación para poder vigilar a Temari toda la noche.

Al día siguiente la luz comenzó a entrar por la ventana, Temari despertó se sentó en su cama, sobo sus ojos, y una silueta llamo su atención, era su novio durmiendo en aquel incomodo sillón, no dudo en sonreír ante tal imagen tierna

—Shikamaru te amo tanto—

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, miles de gracias las bellas que se toman el tiempo de dar un comentar aquí, y las bellas que me comentan en face

un abrazoooo :)


	7. Estoy Contigo

HOLA A TODOS! volví con un nuevo capitulo... gracias a todos por sus visitas y comentarios :3

ESTE SERA EL ANTE-ULTIMO CAP :(

Nuevamente agradecer a mi beta Kyrie HawkTem una adorable personita que revisara mis capis para corregir redacción, errores y mas. Ella se toma un tiempito para ayudarme siempre :3 es mi adoración :3

* * *

Puse mucho amor en esta historia espero que la disfruten.

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

CAPITULO 7:

Temari se encontraba en su habitación sentada en su silla de ruedas frente a un espejo, tomó un peine y suavemente se peinó sus cabellos, se hizo un rodete dejando caer algo de su flequillo sobre su rostro y luego se colocó una hebilla en forma de flor para sostener aquel recogido en su cabello, tomó un lápiz labial de color rosa suave se lo colocó por ultimo un poco de su colonia favorita, o mejor dicho favorita de su novio.

Se corrió unos centímetro hacia atrás moviendo su silla de ruedas para así poder tener una perspectiva más amplia de ella en el espejo. Vio que su kimono le queda a la perfección mientras se observaba unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

— ¡Pasa!—ordenó la rubia

— ¿Ya estas lista?—preguntó Shikamaru por la puerta y observándola detalladamente

—Sí, ya estoy

Shikamaru se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura

—Estas hermosa—Temari sólo le sonrió y se sonrojó ante su alago

—Bueno mejor vamos, se nos hace tarde

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al festival de Konoha donde se encontrarían con sus amigos. Shikamaru, como siempre, empujaba la silla de ruedas de Temari quien se sentía muy feliz de ser atendida así por su novio, llegaron donde estaban todos.

—¡Llegaron los novios!—gritó Naruto riendo junto a todos los demás, comenzaron a pasear por el festival a probar juegos y demás, Shikamaru ya había ganado dos peluches para Temari, mientras que Naruto ganó siete para su novia Hinata

—¡Medokusai! No creí que Naruto sería tan bueno en éstos juegos.

—A mí me gustan los peluches que has ganado para mí—le sonrió tiernamente su novia

—Ohm, tengo una idea—el moreno apresurado tomó la silla de ruedas y se alejó de sus amigos, subió un pequeño puente sobre un rio quedando bajo la luz de la luna

—Aquí estamos solos—dijo el moreno poniéndose a la altura de Temari, ella se sonrojó inmediatamente al ver el rostro de su novio tan cerca de ella, Shikamaru comenzó a acercarse tomando el rostro de la rubia con sus manos.

Y comenzaron a sentir la respiración del otro...

 _El deseo ganó_

—Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo?—en aquel mismo puente se encontraba la Haruno

—Claro que no Sakura—sonrió Temari mirando para otro lado

— ¿Sabes algo Sakura? ¡Sí! ¡Vives interrumpiendo siempre!— la voz del moreno se elevó mientras se disponía a irse —que problemático— dijo dando pasos lentos y pesados

Sakura queda algo atónita con lo que dijo Shikamaru mirando cómo se alejaba de ella.

—No te preocupes, sólo bromea— le defendió Temari sonriendo

—Está bien, te estaba buscando porque mañana partiré a una misión y no creo que vuelva hasta dentro de dos meses.

— ¿Y que hay con eso?

—Bueno…tengo los resultado de los análisis que te hemos hecho la semana pasada y quería darte los resultados de éstos— la pelirrosa agachó su rostro, como queriendo ocultar algo—. Temari los resultados nos dicen que no hay progresos en tu cuerpo. El cambio es mínimo pero en seis meses de rehabilitaciones eso no es bueno, pensamos que podrías recuperarte pronto pero ahora no estoy segura del tiempo que llevara curarte, o si podrás recuperarte sin que te queden secuelas, lo más probable es que no vuelvas a ser una shinobi

Fue muy difícil para Sakura decirle esto

—Igual no te sientas mal Temari, quizás lleve mucho tiempo pero te recuperaras

Temari sólo escuchaba atentamente, su rostro no hacia ni la más mínima mueca

—Gracias Sakura

A unos metros del puente se encontraba Shikamaru escondido entre las sombras escuchando todo, una tristeza abundo en él, ver así a su novia lo destruía, sólo quería su felicidad eterna.

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, estaban todos juntos haciendo juegos y viendo los fuegos artificiales. Temari sonrió toda la noche aunque Shikamaru sabía que por dentro ella estaba destruida.

Ambos llegaron a su departamento Shikamaru a acostó a Temari besó su frente le dio las buenas noches y la dejo sola, sabía que ella necesitaba pensar y relajarse ya al día siguiente él hablaría con ella.

Pasaron unas horas y ambos jóvenes dormían en sus perspectivas habitaciones hasta que unos gritos catastróficos despertaron a Shikamaru, era Temari la que hacia tal escándalo, sin dudar él salió corriendo a la habitación de Temari, quien, estaba aun con sus ojos cerrados gritando, sudada y asustada.

Shikamaru la tomó de los brazos e intentaba despertarla. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

—Temari, Temari, ¡Despierta!

Temari logró escuchar a Shikamaru y despertó

— ¿Qué me paso?—dijo desconsolada la rubia

—Sólo tuviste una fea pesadilla, ven—Shikamaru le abrazó fuertemente

—Duerme, yo estaré aquí—Temari obedeció y se quedó dormida en sus brazos

Al día siguiente Temari despertó viéndose abrazada por su novio que también despertó a la par de ella

—Yo siempre estaré contigo Temari, no te abandonare lo sabes, y sé que lo que te dijo anoche Sakura te ha entristecido pero te recuperaras y yo estaré contigo para siempre.

—Lo sé y siempre lo supe—Temari se acercó a sus labios y los sello en un beso, lo cual sorprendió a Shikamaru pero lo aceptó abrazándola fuerte para así sentir todo de ella

—Por fin te beso— dijo un feliz Shikamaru

—Sólo hazlo sin pedir permiso

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, miles de gracias las bellas que se toman el tiempo de dar un comentar aquí, y las bellas que me comentan en face

un abrazoooo :)


	8. Lo que significas en mi vida

ULTIMO CAPITULOOOOO :(

Agradecimientos especiales: 

Kyrie: gracias por apoyarme en mis fic y ayudarme a mejorar, sos lo máximo, estoy inmensamente agradecida :)

Reedus179: gran amiga que me apoyo desde el primer fic, la mejor sin duda :3 compañera de vida :D

Coeli Nara: muchas gracias también por tu apoyo desde mi primer fic :) te adoro bella :)

Jennifer Vazquez: muchas gracias bella, por aguantarme y escribirme, me hizo feliz saber como te gusta este fic :)

Agradecimientos generales:

quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia, los que pusieron en alerta, los que agregaron a favoritos, los lectores que entran y los que se tomaron un tiempo para comentar.

Patience21-Ross-pato92-Karma3985-AnitaNara040922-Shirae-Marin Silivant-Mal xD 123-SangoSarait-Sam Barkley-Sam B(no se eres el mismo/a jeje)-Maryamaya1976-Keep Saiyan-

y todos los comentarios anónimos, especialmente a uno que me dio una observación en la que tardo mucho en actualizar espero que me disculpes se me vinieron muchas cosas encima :( espero que aun te entusiasme este ultimo capitulo :)

También a todos los que me apoyan en facebook que me dieron hermosos comentarios (sepan disculpar si me falto nombrar a alguien):

Ross Perez Valenzuela-Melanie Véliz-Zayane Chaves-Grisel Ruiz-JessiCa Del Piilar-Bethliz LaruUm-Sopita Maruchan Frutilupis Con Chetos-Ale Palomino-Kiky De Los Reyes-Lilian RS-Charité Ramírez Orellana-Karla Azofeifa Valverde-Sam Barkley-Salome Rosado-Jennifer Vazquez-Paloma Mendez Rodriguez-Tamara Mayra Gomez-Angeles Milla-Jahaira Mabiel Gomez Gomez-

* * *

...Puse mucho amor en esta historia espero que la disfruten...

* * *

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

Capitulo 8

—¡Jutsu de viento cortante!— el grito de Temari se escuchó en aquel gran bosque donde pudo partir a la mitad dos inmensos árboles. Ella sonrió con una gran satisfacción, cerró su abanico para dejarlo caer en el suelo notándose el gran peso de este.

— ¡Te presté el bosque para que entrenaras, no para que lo destruyas!— una voz perezosa son otra su espalda.

La rubia volteó para así tenerlo en frente, le regaló una hermosa sonrisa

—Lo siento, no me resisto de entrenar.

—Está bien, verte feliz es lo único que quiero.

—Ya ha pasado un año y medio de aquel incidente y poder ver cómo me recupere me llena de felicidad.

—Eres fuerte Temari no había dudas de que lo ibas a lograr.

—Gracias a ti—Temari se acercó a Shikamaru para besarlo con mucha fuerza y necesidad, luego de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire

— ¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos? — ofreció Temari sonriendo

—Lo dudo, aun me quedan los dolores del entrenamiento de la semana pasada.

— ¡No seas vago Shikamaru!

—Yo tengo una idea mejor, ¿qué tal si jugamos shogui?

— ¡No Shikamaru! ¡Ni lo sueñes! Estoy cansada de que me ganes.

— ¡Vamos no seas problemática! Ten— el moreno tomó una pieza de shogui de su bolsillo para dárselo a Temari

— ¿Un rey?— preguntó la rubia contemplando aquella pieza la cual tomó de las manos de su novio

—Recuerdas…así comenzó todo— sonrió el moreno mirando aquellos ojos de una Temari dudosa

—Sí lo sé, pero esta pieza no pesa tanto como las otras— Temari comenzó a ver la pieza detenidamente y vio que esta tenía una ranura en el medio

—No es una verdadera pieza de shogui— Shikamaru tomó las manos de Temari donde sostenía la pieza de shogui, hizo un poco de fuerza en dicho objeto y lo abrió, era una cajita que contenía una sortija, Temari al verla quedo perpleja sin poder reaccionar

—Shikamaru…

—Temari, cásate conmigo— dijo el moreno sin sacar la mirada de aquellos ojos aguamarina humedecidos de Temari

—Claro, claro que si— la rubia abrazó fuertemente a Shikamaru y ambos reían con mucha felicidad, se separaron, Shikamaru tomó la sortija y se la colocó en el dedo anular a Temari

—Es hermoso— sonrió la rubia mientras Shikamaru hizo lo mismo. Ambos se contemplaron el uno con el otro por varios minutos.

Al día siguiente en el departamento que compartían como novios, Shikamaru se encontraba acomodando en la habitación unas cajas, el cuarto estaba completamente vacío.

— ¿Shikamaru? — apareció Temari detrás de él

—¿Si? Estoy acomodando éstas últimas cajas que quedan— el moreno se levantó y se acercó a su novia

—¡Qué bueno! Es lo último para ya mudarnos a nuestra casa, yo con mi hermanos llevaremos las cajas de la cocina, así que te esperamos allí.

—Termino con las cajas de tu habitación y las llevo— Shikamaru acarició la mejilla de su futura esposa para luego volver a guardar y acomodar las ultimas cosas que quedaban en el departamento.

Ya tenía unas cuatro cajas llenas y mayormente con cosas de Temari, antes de partir decidió fijarse en el placar de su novia para ver si quedaba algo, se sorprendió al ver una pequeña caja que rebalsaba de papeles.

— ¡Qué mujer más problemática!— Shikamaru se rasco la nuca mientras pensaba donde pondría esa caja llena de papeles, no tuvo otra opción que agarrarla, para llevarla con sus otras cosas y justo algo se calló en ese momento, el volteó a buscar ese objeto cuando se sorprende inmediatamente, lo que se le había caído era una fotografía y, no cualquier foto, era nada más y nada menos él mismo.

Temari tenía una foto de él tomada de lejos donde estaba recostado en los pastos durmiendo, la observo un buen momento y se preguntó ¿cómo Temari tiene esta foto? Luego volteó la foto y vio algo escrito, donde decía:

 _¿Cómo fue que me pasó ésto? Es tan solo un niño, un vago, un inútil en todas las palabras, pero este inútil confunde mis pensamientos, es difícil aceptar que una kunoichi como yo se haya enamorado, ¡tengo que sacarlo de mi mente! ¡Es imposible!, no será más que un compañero de misione… mi escolta._

 _Solo tiene 16 años, un niño…yo ya soy jounin y debo sacarlo de mi mente debo concentrarme en ser la mejor kunoichi, debo olvidar lo que siento por él, debo dejar este sentimiento atrás._

Shikamaru quedo atónito luego de leer esto, Temari estuvo enamorada de él mucho tiempo atrás y oculto sus sentimiento o quizás él jamás los vio, guardo esa foto en su bolsillo cargo las ultimas cajas y se marchó del lugar.

Al llegar el anochecer ambos estaban en su nueva casa familiar, que Shikamaru había hecho especialmente para Temari.

— ¡Que cansada estoy! — suspiró profundo Temari mientras se tiraba a su enorme cama de dos plazas

—Sí, pero al fin ya terminamos con la mudanza— dijo el moreno ya con su pijama puesta dispuesto a acostarse—Hoy encontré algo muy extraño en tus cajas de mudanza— sonrió Nara viendo como había llamado la atención de su novia, saco de uno de sus bolsillos la foto y se la mostro a Temari, al principio Temari vio con desconcierto aquel objeto, hasta que su expresión cambio, sus ojos se abrieron y su voz tembló.

—Shikamaru eso mío ¡dámelo! — la rubia trató de moverse en la cama para alcanzar la foto que Shikamaru tenía en sus manos, pero él lo evito

— ¡No, es mía!— dijo levantando su brazo lo más alto que pudo para que su novia no le llegara

— ¡Te lo advierto vago, devuélvela!— seguía insistiendo Temari acercándose más al cuerpo de Shikamaru, éste la tomó de la cintura y la volteó en la cama quedando él por encima de ella.

—No te la daré, ahora es mía y lo que escribiste hace años aquí me hace feliz— ambos rostros estaban muy cerca, Temari se sonrojó ante el contacto y la vergüenza

—Era una niña cuando escribí eso.

—Pero escribiste la verdad— Shikamaru ya no lo aguantó y besó aquella Temari avergonzada que lo mataba de ternura, su novia lo correspondió.

Así pasaron esa noche juntos en su nuevo hogar, comenzando a formar su pequeña familia, después de tantos años ya ambos sabían quién era el rey que debían proteger.

* * *

Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, pasando un tiempo volveré con una historia que hace tiempo tengo algo escrito sobre el nacimiento de Shikadai :D

EN FIN MILES DE GRACIAS :)

Puse mucho amor en esta historia espero que les haya entretenido...

un abrazoooo :3


End file.
